Worth Fighting For
by traceyaudette
Summary: Follow Up to The Sister Job, Mack has decisions to make about her career and relationships. Should she continue at the hospital she's currently on leave from, join the Leverage team, accept an offer across the country or out of the country even.
1. Chapter 1

Mack was going to be discharged this afternoon, she was waiting for Nate to come pick her up. No one had heard from Eliot, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. Sophie, Parker, and Haridson had all come and seen her. She had gone out to the garden for some fresh air, the nightmare finally was over, Tobias was going to prison. She could live her live without looking over her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Mackenzie Ford...she isn't in her room...where is she?"

Mack looked up ans standing at the nurses station was Eliot looking all sorts of stressed out. She just stood there for a moment waiting for him to notice her. He turned and looked at her, he covered the distance in three giant steps and picked her up in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again baby...I love you!"

"I love you too Eliot!" He sat her down and pulled her close and kissed her. Mack heard someone laughing, it was coming from a dark corner, she turned her head but couldn't see who it was.

"How sweet." Tobias stepped out of the shadows pointing a gun at the couple. Eliot turned toward him, pushing Mack behind him.

"What do you want Jones?"

He laughed looking at Eliot he pointed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger. Eliot crumpled to the ground, Mackenzie screamed his name. Blood was staining his shirt, she cradled his head. She pressed her hands to his wound, screaming for a nurse or a doctor to come help. Eliot reached up and stoked her face. "I love you!" He closed his eyes. "Eliot..."

Tobias grabbed Mackenzie and dragged her away, she was kicking and screaming Eliot's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Mack sat up gasping for air, she raised up and looked around the room waiting for her eyes to focus. She could feel the ocean breeze on her skin, she heard the waves crashing against the beach outside. She looked down and Eliot was sleeping next to her, it had been a nightmare, one of many that had haunted her for the past month since leaving the hospital. She needed a minute to clear her mind, she started to ease out of bed, planning on stepping out on the balcony and get some fresh air. His arms snaked out around her waist drawing her down against him, pulling her close.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Anytime you're not next to me, in bed I'm disturbed."

"I just needed some fresh air, clear my head."

He turned her to face him, opening his crystal blue eyes, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the nightmare you had, any of them you've had for the past month?"

Mack looked way, Eliot pulled her face to his forcing her to look at him. She swallowed, "I..."

"Let me step in the darkness with you and fight those daemons. I love you, I hate that you can't sleep a night through without being afraid..."

Tears rolled down Mack's face, he pulled her close to him kissing her lips and wiping away the tears. He hated that he wouldn't share with him. He let it go for now, he wouldn't push her any more. Mack laid in his arms, how could she tell him about her nightmares, of him dying, of her dying. She fell asleep in his arms, praying as she drifted off that the nightmares would stay away for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Eliot stood at the door watching her sleep, she looked peaceful curled up in the blankets her hair a curly mess. He had let her sleep late because of her interrupted sleep of the previous night. He walked over to the bed and sat the cup of coffee on the nightstand, he started shaking her awake.

"Come on women, it's nine time to rise and shine!"

"Va-ca-tion! Sleeep!"

"Come on baby! The beach, picnic, fun in the sun...jet ski!" She opened one eye and glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, pulling the blanket up over her head. Eliot laughed and her and crawled in be with her tickling her.

"I can't go into the sun...I'll burst into flames...I'm pale skinned ginger!"

"I have sun screen, to rub on your delicate skin! I brought you a cup of coffee...come on..."

"Fine..." She sat up and grabbed the cup of coffee dragging herself out of bed. "Give me twenty minutes." She walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She jumped in the shower just so she could wake up. She put on her bikini, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked into the bedroom. Eliot grabbed her and threw her on the bed growling in her ear and placing kisses on her neck. She pushed him away laughing "The sun is wasting!" She got up and walked towards the day putting on a cover up throwing a look over her shoulder. Eliot growled at her again got up off the bed and followed her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun felt good on her skin, as promised Eliot had rubbed sun screen on her and set up a beach umbrella so she wouldn't sunburn. She was sitting in a beach chair, relaxing trying not to think about tomorrow when they had to return to reality in Boston. Eliot was sitting next to her holding her hand, "Babe, hand me a beer. please." Mack reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer and handed it to Eliot, he dropped the ice cold can into her lap, she let out a yelp of surprise, jumping up.

"Eliot Spencer!"

"What?" He asked innocently, smiling at her, pulling her into his lap forgetting about his beer.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe!" He started kissing her neck and untying her top. She pushed his hands away and tired to get up, he pulled her pack in his lap. "Come on we're on a private beach." She snuggled into his lap, and let him remove her top, returning his kisses, she heard him growl in her ear. She reached over and grabbed the forgotten beer can, she shifted in his lap, and dropped the can in his lap. She hopped up and took off down the beach laughing.

"You're going to pay for that Ford!" Eliot took off running after her chasing her into the water, she ran a little bit faster diving into the waves. He dove in after her, she he broke the surface looking for her. She hadn't come up for air, "Mack?" She grabbed his legs and pulled him under, breaking the surface gasping for air, laughing. Eliot came up for air, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

"You're differently going to pay for that!" He picked her up and carried her to the blanket on the beach and laid her down. She was laughing, he loved the sound of her laugh, he peeled off her bottoms and made love to her on the beach. She fell asleep in his arms under the afternoon sun.

XXXXXXXX

 _Eliot was bleeding out, she was trying to stop the bleeding. It was pooling underneath him, she was yelling for someone to come help. Tobias was laughing at her and dragging her down a hall._

Mack sat up and let out a small gasp, clutching the blanket to her chest, she looked around she was still on the beach. Eliot turned around from building a fire, the sun was beginning to set. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breathe and looked at him, it was just a dream. She reached over and picked up her beach bag and got dressed. She sat quietly not saying anything as Eliot fixed them dinner, they ate in silence. They sat beside the fire enjoying the last little bit of their vacation paradise. Mack took a deep breathe and started telling Eliot about the nightmare she had the night before. She hoped it would help put a stop to at least one.

When she was finished she had tears running down her face, he gathered her in his arms and held her. "Baby, it was just a nightmare. You're safe, we're safe. I won't let him hurt you!" She laid her head on his shoulder trying to make peace with the monsters in her head. They packed up from their day at the beach and headed back to their room.

XXXXXX

The day was cloudy and rainy as they packed their bags and got ready to head back to Boston. They had taken a month off to relax and recoup in Mexico, Mack was feeling better. She was nervous about returning, she had some decisions to make, she was still on leave from Boston Hospital. She had to decided if she wanted to stay there or maybe search for other options for employment. Then there was her and Eliot, where was that going? He'd only said "I love you" the one time, was she going to her home, or his home when they got to Boston. She hated the not knowing, she could come right out and ask but she was afraid of the answer.

She sat back in her seat waiting for the flight to take off. Eliot took her hand and kissed it, "You're quiet. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking about some decisions I need to make."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Mack shut her eyes for a brief moment trying to decide how to play this, "Not really."

Eliot wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her face to his and kissed her, looking into her eyes. He could see she was troubled, he wished she would share what was truly bothering her. Did she really not know he'd do anything for her, that he hated for her to have any kind of pain or trouble. Just like the nightmares she was having, he wanted to be there and step into the darkness with her and fight the monsters or demons that plagued her nightly.

The plane took off Eliot and Mack settled in for the flight. Mack fell asleep laying her head on Eliot's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. He asked the flight attendant for a blanket and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't be cold. He loved to watch her sleep, she looked peaceful. He could see purple shadows under her eyes from the sleepless nights from the nightmares. He was hoping once they were back in Boston, she would open up to Sophie about the nightmares, at least talk to someone.

They landed in Boston late afternoon, they got their luggage and found Eliot's truck. Climbing in Eliot sat behind the wheel with the key in the ignition not turning it on, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No, I just want to go home and unpack?"

Still sitting Eliot looked at her with questions in his eyes "When you say home, where do you mean?"

"Where do you want me to mean Spencer?"

"I hope you mean home with me?"

Mack looked at him and smiled, "I want to go where ever you call home." Eliot scooted across the seat taking her in his arms and kissing her, he caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Mack, I love you. I want you to be home with me."

"I love you too Spencer."

Eliot drove across town to his house, they went into the house and unpacked. They turned on their cell phones, plugging them in to charge, they made a list of groceries they would need. They headed out to get some groceries, picking up something for dinner that night. They went to bed early that night, both exhausted from their trip home.

XXXXXXX

 _She was laying in the floor, she was a broken heap. Tobias was standing over her laughing, he handed a gun to the man next to him. "Kill her!" Mack was laying on her stomach, no way was she taking a bullet to the back, she rolled over, she was going to make him look at her when he killed her. She knew no one was coming to save her, it was hopeless.. She was going to welcome death, she opened her eyes to look at the man, he pointed the gun at her, before pulled the trigger._

Mack's eyes popped open, she was bathed in sweat, she was gasping for air, she looked over and Eliot wasn't in bed with her. She strained her ears and she could hear him down the hall in the gym working out. Looking at the clock she saw it was five am, she decided going for a run would help her clear her mind. She got up and got dressed, grabbing her phone and earbuds. She ran downstairs, she didn't mean to slam the door when she left.

Eliot heard the door slam, he froze he ran out of the gym and down the stairs. He opened the door and saw her red ponytail running down the street. He was worried, she was still recovering from her injuries. He took off at a run after her, he grabbed her around the waist, she panicked and fought him. He spun her around so she could see it was him. He pulled her earbuds out of her ears.

"What the hell are you doing Mack?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Riding an elephant. What does it look like I'm doing?" She put her earbuds back in turned around and started running down the street again. Eliot grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and started carrying her back towards the house. She gave him a good swift kick causing him to drop her on her bottom in the middle of the street. He was bent over gasping for air.

"Damn it Mack..."

"Damn it Eliot...what the hell is your problem.?"

"You're still recovering...you should be resting."

"I'm fine, besides my broken arm...I'm fine." She got up and started running again, he grabbed her by her good arm and spun her around. "Damn it Eliot..."

He looked into her eyes "Please...come inside?"

"No." She took off down the road and headed into the woods, she ran around the lake. She stopped and took a rest on a rock, watching the sun coming up on the horizon. It felt good to be able to be out on her own again, to have some freedom to move. She watched as fish started jumping in the water, causing ripples. She watched them come to the surface and swim, the listened to the birds calling to each other. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, relaxing.

"Push me off this rock into the water Eliot Spencer, and I swear, you will regret it!"She heard him chuckle as his arms came around her waist and he pulled her to his chest.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"The animals told me you were coming. They got quiet!"

"Impressive!"

"I figured I was gone too long for you and you'd come looking for me." He picked her up and swung her around to face him, kissing her lips.

"You think you know me so well don't you." She just smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Race you home, loser makes breakfast?"

"Deal!" She pushed him down the embankment and laughed as he cursed, he landed in the lake with a splash. She took off running like psychopath was chasing her, not bothering to look behind her. She had cleared the woods and was back on the street, Eliot was no where to be seen, she was almost to the yard. She was picked up and thrown over his shoulders, he slapped her behind. "Behave yourself, keep those feet still!"

He jogged to the front yard and dumped her, and ran to the front door, "Beat ya!"She just laid in the yard and didn't move, she could play dirty with the best of them. She had her eyes closed and held her breathe. When she didn't move or say anything Eliot came running over to her "Baby are you okay?" She moved her feet so quickly he didn't see it coming, she had him on his bottom. She hopped up and started to run for the door, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. He stood up, picking her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom, forgetting about breakfast.

XXXXXXXXX

"You don't play fair Mackenzie Grace!"

"Alls fair in love and war!" She laughed as she crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

He followed her into the bathroom "We're going to be late, we need to shower together to save time!" She laughed as he got in the shower with her.

"Somehow, I think we are going to be very late!" They were almost a hour late to Nate's apartment, she didn't have time to dry her hair so it was crazy wild curly. She slapped Eliot on the arm, they are going to know exactly why we are late when they see my hair. Eliot looked at her and laughed, pulling her hand to his lips and giving it a kiss.

Just this once Eliot stopped and let her have donuts for breakfast, he usually made her eat healthy, he frowned at her when she bought sugary treats. She told him every once in a while it didn't hurt anything to splurge and have some sugar. Eliot handed her the cup of coffee and the bakery bag, she bit into the sugary round heavenly cake. Closing her eyes she moaned, licking her fingers, Eliot looked at her lifting his eyebrow. She smiled at him sweetly and winked at him.

They arrived at Nate's apartment and ran up the stairs, the rest of the team was waiting for them. "Well look who finally decided to join us." Nate said.

"Where have you been Sparky?" Eliot put a box of donuts down in front of Parker, she smiled at him.

Sophie took notice of Mack's out of control hair and smiled at her, "Bad hair day Mack?"

"Something like that!" Mack slapped Eliot on the arm and he just laughed at her. Hardison just looked at them and mumbled under his breathe about they had a month to get that out of their system and being nasty.

"Okay Hardison, let's get started." Hardison started pushing buttons to bring his monitors alive. Scot Foster was an investment banker that had fleeced his customers, hid the money, he was on house arrest, they had to convince him to tell where it was hidden. He had a weakness for rare comic books, they had to convince him that they had a rare first edition Spider-monkey comic book Volume 1 and get him to give up the money. When he said he didn't have the money they would tell him they would call his nemesis a Mr. Tidwell.

'Mack, you up to helping with this if we need you?" Nate asked.

"Ye..."

"Absolutely not!" Eliot answered. Mack glared at Eliot before answering her brother.

"Of course, I have nothing going on, I'll help in whatever way I'm needed." Eliot was going to protest again but the look Mack gave him made him stop. They came up with a plan. Eliot pulled Mack to one side.

"It's too dangerous for you to do this."

"Excuse me? Is it too dangerous for Parker or Sophie?"

"No, they know what they are doing?"

"And I don't?"

"No, you don't!"

"Are you saying I"m not smart enough to do what Sophie or Parker do?"

"No...you just don't have the skills..."

Mack looked at Eliot and started to cry, "Why are you being so mean Eliot Spencer? You're a heartless beast!" She slapped him and walked across the room. Everyone stopped and watched. Eliot walked over to her and put his arms around her, she pushed away from his, "No don't touch me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please baby I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry...please. Forgive me?"

Mack turned around and smiled at him, and handed him his wallet. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Sophie walked up to her "Well done Mack!"

Parker patted her on the back "I didn't even see you lift his wallet."

"It's a gift!"

Eliot was still standing there with his mouth hanging open, he walked over to the kitchen 'When?" He grabbed Mack and pulled her into his arms "That wasn't very nice!" He kissed her lips and whispered in her ear "You will diffidently pay for that later." He slapped her bottom and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him whispering back in his ear "Looking forward to it!" She winked at him!"

He looked at Sophie and Parker "Stop teaching her that stuff!" The three women starting laughing as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

Sophie was in bed with the flu, so Mack was elected to help with the job after all, much to Eliot's disapproval.

"Hi Mr. Foster, my name is Bethany Kline and I work for Collectible Me I have a rare first Edition Spider-monkey Comic Volume 1. I heard you might be interested in." Mack delivered the lines flawlessly.

"How'd you get my name and number."

"I make it my business to know all the collectors in the area and to know what they are looking for. Are you interested?"

"I don't have that kind of money."

"I didn't even tell you a price sir."

"How much?"

"Half a million dollars."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Too bad, Mr. Foster, I guess I'll move on to the next man on the list. Do you know a Mr. Tidwell?"

"How soon do you need it?"

"By the end of the week, I will need half of it as down payment by tomorrow, good faith money."

"I may have trouble getting it that soon."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"I'll have it!"

"Very good, I will send my associate over to get it tomorrow."

Mack hung up the phone, she smiled at Nate. "Okay guys he's on the hook. Let's go steal us a comic book!"

XXXXXXXXX

Parker had been studying the comic book all day long, she had been trying to copy it. She was getting frustrated, she wasn't getting the shading right, there were rolled up balls all over the floor. Mack walked up behind her and patted her on the back, "You can do this, you are a wonderful artist. I believe in you Parker!"

Parker looked at Mack, "I don't know, I can't get the shading right! He's going to know if it's not legit!"

"That's why we are going in the night before and changing out his contacts. It will blur his vision enough where it will look just right!"

"I'm pretty sure Sparky is going to hate you getting any more involved then you already are."

"Then I say let's have some fun. Kick the tires and light some fires!"

Parker smiled her dazzling smile and started drawing. They had to get the comic to the printers by tomorrow, so it would be ready in two days. Nate was going over to Foster's house for the down payment, he was taking Eliot with him. On Friday under great protest from Eliot, Mack would deliver the comic to Foster. Eliot was going with her, there was no way he was letting Mack inside Foster's house by herself.

XXXXXXXX

Thursday night Mack dressed in black and Eliot caught her walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Parker and I are having a girl's night!" She smiled sweetly at Eliot.

"Whatever you're planning stop it right now!"

"It's just pizza and beer...maybe a movie. We're just going to hang out!"

Mack rushed out the door before Eliot could question her anymore questions. She drove over to Parker's warehouse, Hardison was waiting for her. "You told him?"

"We need him for look out!"

"He's going to tell Eliot, then we'll be in trouble."

"I'm no snitch!" Hardison handed her a com, she put it in her ear. Parker and Mack suited up in harness and gear. Mack had the contacts in her pocket, they drove across town to Foster's house. Parker and Mack scaled the wall, and climbed into a bedroom window, they could hear him down stairs watching TV. He had taken his contacts out for the night, Mack switched out the contacts.

"Parker, Mack, he's got company...get out of there!" They ran for the window and dove out riding the zip line down.

"Damn it Hardison!" Came Eliot's voice over the coms. Mack and Parker picked up their equipment and ran for the van. Parker and Mack jump in but Mack was grabbed around the waist and hauled out of the van. Eliot slammed the van and beat on the side. It sped off, Mack was carried to Eliot's truck and dumped in the passenger side, Eliot got into the driver's side and drove off.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to help the team!"

"You could have been hurt or killed!"

"You need to stop being so damn protective!"

Eliot slammed on the breaks, 'You just don't get it do you? I thought I lost you! It almost undid me! I love you if I lost you again..." Eliot just stared straight ahead "If I lost you again I don't think I could survive it!"

"I'm sorry...I will be more careful." She put caressed the side of his face, he turned his face and kissed her hand. "Let's go home huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot told Nate of Parker and Mack's adventures of the night before. He read them both the riot act. Mack stuck her tongue out at Eliot and mouthed the words tattletale. He just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

The con went off without a hitch, they recovered the rest of the clients money, the mark had no idea he had be duped. Eliot still wasn't happy about Mack's involvement with the job. He would prefer her to keep her day job and keep out of his work world to be knew he couldn't do a good job keeping everyone else safe if he had to always worry about her, he was going to talk to Nate about it, he was hoping he would agree with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_She was laying on the floor broken, she knew nobody was coming for her. weather because they didn't want to or they could't find her she knew she was on her own.. She struggled to get up off the floor, but she feel to the ground, her arm was mangled. Tobias was standing over her, laughing at her. Spencer doesn't love you, neither does your brother. They aren't coming for you no one is! Give up, no one loves you! Mack screamed JUST KILL ME!_

She sat up in bed, gasping for breathe, drenched in sweat, Eliot sat up grabbing her in his arms. "Look at me, look at me!" Her eyes were still closed and she was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry...I..."

Steely blue eyes looked into pale green "It's okay baby, you're okay. Your'e safe!" He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, she leaned into him resting her head on his chest. She took a deep breathe and licked her lips. He eased her back onto her pillow holding her close to him.

"Do you want to talk about this one?"

She paused for a minute, how could she tell him about this dream without making him feel some sort of guilt. She knew that he held some feelings about not being able to get to her in time. She had no idea, that he and the rest of the team had witnessed her torture. She couldn't tell him, not all of it. She collected her thoughts and picked what parts of her dream to share with him.

"I was back in Tobias' basement, he was hurting me. He wanted me to marry him, I told him he'd have to kill me." She had her back to him, she couldn't look at him, her emotions would give her away.

Eliot pulled her closer to him his gut told him she wasn't telling him all of it, he hated that she wouldn't tell him everything. He hated that he couldn't get to her in time, and that she had to go through such torture. The mental, emotional, and physical abuse she had suffered at Tobias' hands about killed him. She's still going through it every night, he just wanted to take it all away from her. He listened to her breathing even out and felt her body relax as she fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mack woke up alone the next morning, she looked at the clock it was ten. She got up and took a shower, got dressed and went down stairs. She found the coffee and a note from Eliot.

 _Had some errands to run, breakfast is in the oven, coffee is in the pot is fresh. Love E_

Mack opened the oven, he'd made her an omelette and toast. It wasn't a too bad of trade off, healthy breakfast most of the time for sugary treats every once in a while. She poured herself a cup of coffee and found her secret stash of sugar in the cabinet. She finished breakfast, rinsed her dishes and loaded the dishwasher.

Her phone rang, it was St. Peter's Hospital. They wanted to interview her for a position in their clinic, for homeless or poverty stricken families. It intrigued her, it would allow her to help those that needed it. She set up the interview for a hour from then. She ran up stairs and changed clothes, and left Eliot a note.

 _Had some errand of my own to run! Love Mack_

She ran to downtown Boston to St. Peter's hospital, the clinic position was a couple of days a week, the rest of the time she would be on staff as a surgeon at the hospital. The position would start immediately, if she accepted. She asked for the afternoon to think about it, she sat down and made a list of pros and cons. True Eliot probably wouldn't like her working in that part of town, but he'd have to get over it, she was a big girl.

She drove home, walking into the house Eliot was waiting for her. "Where have you been?"

"At St. Peter's Hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I accepted a job offer with them today. Two days a week in clinic, and the rest of the time as a surgeon."

"I don't think I want you going to that part of town."

"Excuse me?"

"I said..."

"No, I heard you the first time, I just wanted to see if you had the nerve to say it again. Mack gave him a stare that warned him not to say it again. "Not only am I taking the job, you are going to take me to dinner tonight to celebrate. I start immediately."

Mack walked off to call Boston Hospital and resign her position, she still had time on her leave so she was covered. When she came out of the bedroom Eliot grabbed her and kissed her. He took her out to dinner that night, he didn't like her working at St. Peter's but he didn't say anything about it, he was going to be supportive.

XXXXXXX

The alarm went off at five am, Mack moaned rolled over and turned it off. Of course Eliot was already up, probably working out, he was always a morning person. She dragged herself into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, the hot water felt amazing. She got ready for her first day of orientation at St. Peter's, she walked out of the bathroom and smelled the most amazing thing, fresh coffee. She hurried downstairs where she found Eliot waiting for her with breakfast.

"Good morning!"

She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips "Thank you for the coffee and breakfast." She quickly ate breakfast, kissed Eliot goodbye and left for the day. She was excited to be going back to work. She was going to get the cast removed today, hoping the tendons wouldn't be too tight. She wanted to start surgery as soon as she could.

She pulled into the parking lot and checked in, she went down to HR and got her badge. She went to the ER and had the doctor cut off her cast, her arm and hand felt good. The tendons didn't feel tight, she would hit the practice lab to see how it felt. She was ready to start her new job.

XXXXXX

Eliot's phone beeped, he looked down to check his phone thinking it was Mack checking in. He smiled looking down at his phone, he opened his messages.

 **Is Mackenzie in a safe place? Can you keep her safe?**

Eliot's hand shook, didn't recognize the number. He dialed her number to check on her, she answered on the third ring. "Hello, this is Dr. Ford."

"Where are you?"

"On the moon?"

"I'm serious Mack, where are you?" Noticing the tone of his voice, she decided not to play with him.

"I'm at work, heading into a meeting. I"m fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking on you. What time will you be done today?"

"Around six, why?"

'Don't leave without me, promise me."

"Eliot, you worry too.."

"Promise me Mack!"

"Okay, I promise."

Eliot hung up the phone and called Hardison. "I need you to trace a number for me. Just between us."

"Sure, what's going on Eliot?"

"I just need you to do this for me." Eliot gave him the phone number and asked him to call him as soon as he knew something. He didn't like leaving Mack alone, he was fighting everything in him not to go to St. Peter's and protect her. She'd probably kill him if he showed up before six tonight. His phone rang, it was Hardison.

"It came up as a burner phone, Eliot. I'm sorry. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

Eliot ended the call, he had to keep her safe if anything happened to her because of him; he couldn't finish the thought. He had to come up with a plan, he slammed his hand on the kitchen island. "Damn it..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

His past was catching up to him, he had a long list of enemies. He had to get Mack to a safe location, she would probably protest but it was for her own good. She just got her life back on track. He should have known better then to get involved with her, he tried to tell her he wasn't a good man, but she wouldn't listen and now she was in danger. How could he be so stupid?

He had made some pretty wrong decisions in his life, some pretty stupid ones too. Loving her was wrong and stupid but it had been right and smart at the same time. He knew he needed to walk away from her to keep her safe, that was the only way, it was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to go to Nate with this, let him know about the danger.

XXXXXXXX

She was done almost two hours early, she had promised Eliot she wouldn't leave without him. She dialed his phone and it went straight to voice mail, she left a message. She waited a few minutes and he didn't return her call. She called Hardison and he answered his phone. "Hey, have you seen or talked to Eliot?"

"I talked to him earlier today why?"

"He made me promise not to leave work without him, I got done early, he isn't answering his phone. Can you come get me? I figure as long as I'm with someone he won't be too mad."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Can you bring someone to take my car home, so I don't have to leave it here."

"Can Parker drive it?"

"Sure!"

Eliot still hadn't called her back, by the time Hardison and Parker got to St. Peter's to pick her up. She left him another message to what the change of plan, and headed home. She thanked Hardison and Parker and went into the house. He wasn't home when she got there, she went up stairs and changed clothes. She went down stairs turned on the TV and fell asleep watching a movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The door exploded against the wall at six thirty, Eliot was out of breath and clinching his fists. Mack sat up jumping off the couch, Eliot ran over to her and grabbed her by the arms and shook her hard, his hands leaving marks on her arms.

"What the hell...why did you lie to me?" He growled between his gritted teeth.

"You're hurting me. Let go!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Eliot let go of her, regretting he was the cause of her pain. "You promised me..."

"Did you check your phone?"

"What difference dose that make?" Eliot pulled out his phone and noticed the two missed calls from her.

"Check your voice mail!" She said in a flat voice.

She walked away from him, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that you aren't."

"Mack, wait come back! Please!"

She ignored him and walked out the door to her car, she got in and drove across town, the last place he'd ever look.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot winced as she slammed the door behind her, he started to go after her he didn't want her out there by herself. He went out to his truck to follow her and bring her back where she'd be safe. He got out to his truck and let out a curse, she had slashed his tire. He was finishing up changing his tire when his phone beeped signaling he had a text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, his hand started to shake, it was the same number from before. He opened the text:

 **She looked so upset when she left. Hope you don't mind if I comfort her. Sorry about the tire, didn't want you to interrupt me.**

Eliot hit the call button, it went straight to a recording, that this person didn't have a voice mail set up and the call ended. He sent a text back to the number.

 **Who is this? Leave her out of this! If you have a problem with me, come after me!**

Eliot sent the message, got in his truck and headed over to Mack's house praying that she would be there safe. He called her phone on the way over, it went straight to voice mail.

"Mack, I'm sorry baby! Please let me know where you are so I can come to you. I need to know you are safe. Call me back! I love you." He ended the call. He pulled into her drive and the house was dark. He cursed under his breathe, he ran to the front door and beat on it. He listened but heard nothing, he pulled out the kit from his pocket and picked the lock. He searched every room in the house, she wasn't there. He checked his phone, no call from her and no return text from the coward that was threatening her. He dialed her number again and it went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it...Mack! Answer your damn phone. I mean it call me back and let me know where you are!" He ended the call, locked up the house and headed to her lake house. He was getting pissed off, all over again. He pulled into the drive and the lake house was in complete darkness. He again picked the lock and searched the house and came up empty. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text:

 **Where the hell are you? Answer your phone or send me a text! I'm out of my mind worried about you!**

He headed back to the city, not knowing where to go next. He headed over to Nate's apartment. Time to let him in on what was going on, damn it how could he have been so stupid.

XXXXXX

Mack knocked on Hardison's door hoping he was home. He opened it and welcomed her into his apartment.

"What's up Mack?"

"I need a place to stay, Eliot is being an ass!"

"Sure, come on in!"

"Oh, and could you please not tell him I'm here! I really don't want to talk to him right now!"

"Okay." Hardison didn't like keeping secrets from his friend, but he could tell that Mack was upset and needed someplace to stay. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. He covered her up with a blanket and went about his business. His phone rang, he looked at his caller ID it was Eliot.

"Hello?"

"Hardison, can you ping Mack's phone and give me a location on her? I need to find her."

"Okay give me a minute." Hardison could hear the worry in his friends voice, he didn't want to lie to him, but Mack had asked him not to tell him where she was. He could ping her phone and if it was off, then he could tell him he couldn't get a location. He did what his friend asked, there was no ping, her phone was turned off.

"Sorry Eliot, she must have her phone off."

"Damn it!"

"Eliot, I'm sure she is safe! Don't worry man, she can take care of herself."

"I need to know where she is!"

"Trust me Eliot, she is in a safe place!"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Damn it Hardison!"

Hardison ended his call with Eliot, he knew his friend had it bad for the women sleeping on his couch. He felt bad that he couldn't tell him she was here. Ten minutes later someone was beating on his door, he rolled his eyes and knew who it was. He opened the door and found Eliot standing on the other side. He pushed him out into the hallway.

"She doesn't want to see you man!"

"I don't care what she wants!"

"Man, you need to cool down. She just needs a minute to cool down. Let her sleep here tonight! Everything will be better tomorrow!"

Eliot didn't like it but he left Mack sleeping at Hardison's, at least she was in a safe place for the night. He went home for a sleepless night.

XXXXXXX

Mack woke up early the next morning, not wanting to disturb Hardison she left for the hospital early. She had a full day of surgeries a head of her, she needed to prepare for. She stopped and got herself some coffee and breakfast, she checked her phone and saw the missed calls and text from Eliot. She listened to the voice mails and read the text, she felt bad that she had made him worry.

She arrived at the hospital ate her breakfast and took a shower and got ready for the day. She sent Eliot a text:

 **I turned my phone off last night. I'm sorry I made you worry. I stayed at Hardison's last night. I will be home around 4 today. I love you!**

She checked her phone a hour later and not return text or phone call from Eliot, he must be really pissed at her. She would make it up to him later when she got home. She went over the history of her first patent and got ready for surgery. She had three surgeries in a row that morning and still hadn't heard back from Eliot. She found it odd, after the voice mails and text she thought he would have contacted her back. She started getting pissed all over again, she had to rein in her temper, she had two more surgeries and a unplanned meeting before she could go home.

She finished her surgeries for the day, wrote her orders for the nurses and went to the Chief's office for her meeting. She knocked on the door and went in, there was Chief Blake, Mr. Kiem the CEO, and a man she didn't recognize. He introduced himself and handed her a business card. He offered her a short term contract with his business going overseas, Mack explained she had just signed a contract with St. Peter's and she wasn't interested. Mr. Kiem and Chief Blake informed her if she was interested they would let her out of the contract with the hospital. She thanked the man but told her she wasn't interested, he thanked her for her time, told her if she changed her mind to give him a call. Mr. Kiem and Chief Blake tried to change her mind, but Mackenzie just wasn't interested in the position. She got up and left the meeting, and headed home. She hadn't heard from Eliot all day, she was a little aggravated at him. She arrived home and he wasn't there, she went up stairs, took a shower and changed clothes. Checking her phone again, she had enough of not hearing form him, she dialed his number and it went to voice mail.

"Point taken Eliot. I'm sorry, I turned my phone off. I'm at home if you want to talk." She ended the call and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She cleaned up her dinner mess, still not hearing anything from Eliot, she settled down on the couch and watched a movie. She called Sophie and asked if she'd seen or heard from Eliot. Sophie told her, he was having a guys night with Nate and Hardison. Giving up on talking to him, she went to bed, she was exhausted.

Eliot got home late that night, he felt bad about not returning Mack's phone calls, but he needed to start letting go. The house was dark when he got home, he climbed the stairs and paused at the bedroom door, he could see her sleeping in their bed. He fought the urge to gather her in his arms and make love to her, she looked beautiful laying there in the moonlight. He walked away from the bedroom down the hall to the guest room, he dozed off dreaming of her.

 _He kicked her in the ribs and laughed when she groaned. He twisted her arm until it made a sickening snap, her stomach heaved she knew it was broken. She refused to make a sound, to give him pleasure from her pain. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "He doesn't love you, he never did! No one will help you!" She looked up and him with hatred in her eyes, he slapped her. He turned and yelled over his shoulder "Bring him in!" Two men dragged Eliot into the room, he aimed the gun at Eliot and pulled the trigger. He leaned down and whispered "This is all your fault!"_

Mack sat up screaming , she looked around trying to get her eyes to focus, gasping for air. She got up, walking into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, she heard footsteps running down the hall, she looked around for a hiding spot. She dove under the vanity, trying to calm her nerves. Where was Eliot? Why wasn't he home? She heard the footsteps come into the bathroom, she pushed back as far as she could go. She closed her eyes, she felt hands on her body pulling her out of her hiding spot. She began to fight with everything in her. She heard Eliot's voice whisper in her ear "It's okay baby, I'm here!" She collapsed into his arms crying, he picked her up and carried her back to bed, laying down with her, pulling her close to him.

"Where have you been?" She cried

"I'm sorry...I have no excuse for being an ass." She laid in his arms crying, it was nearly his undoing. He just held her for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up the next morning Eliot was already gone, no note or text from him. Mack was disappointed, she was hoping they could talk about the past two days. She felt like hell, but she had clinic hours that day, she had to get up and get going. She wandered down stairs, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Eliot.

 **I'll be home early today, around 3:30. Can we please talk? I love you! I'm sorry about the past two days.**

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door and headed to the clinic, today was going to be a long day. She checked her phone between patients for a reply form Eliot, still nothing. She wished he would talk to her, she knew something had been bothering him. She was too busy to eat lunch that day, by the time the end of the day rolled around she was glad to be done and headed home. She was walking to her car when she noticed a man following her, she walked a little faster. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. She shook her head, got up he went to hit her again and she blocked his punch. She heard someone running towards them yelling her name, she didn't bother too look to who it was. She pushed the man causing him to loose his balance, he fell to the ground, she pulled out the taser that Parker had given her, and used it. She hopped in her car and took off for home. She dialed Eliot's number and got his voice mail. She left him a message telling him what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Eliot slipped out of bed and went to his gym to work out, he had to end things today. He wanted to be out of the house before she woke up, and he had to see her again, he didn't think he had the strength to walk away from her. He showered in the guest bathroom and left. His phone beeped, he pulled it out checking his messages.

 **You left so early, hope she's okay without you!"**

Eliot got in this truck and pulled down the street so he could watch the house, he was going to have to keep eyes on her from afar to keep her safe. He sat there for two hours when he got the text from her. He didn't respond, he couldn't, he wanted to apologize to her and tell her he loved her, and it would be all right. Because he knew what he had to do, he couldn't. He knew she was getting ready to leave soon, so he pulled away so she wouldn't see his truck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mack arrived home, Eliot's truck was in the drive, and a strange car was parked in front of the house. She went in and called his name, there was no answer. She could hear voices up stairs. She climbed the stairs, it was a male and female voice, the hair was standing up on the back of her neck. The bedroom door was shut, she slowly opened it, Eliot was in bed with another women. Mack slammed the door against the wall, clearing her voice.

Eliot saw the glimmer of hurt in her eyes before it changed over to anger, he hated that he caused that pain. She looked at the blonde in bed with Eliot "You have five minutes to get your skanky ass out of my bed and house or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else not even dental records will be able to identify your body when I'm done!" Mack calmly walked back downstairs trying not to cry. The women hurriedly left, Eliot came down the stairs after her, walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

"What the hell was that about Eliot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean having another women in our bed?"

"Technically, it's my bed!" He kept his back to her, getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

"I see." She refused to let him see her cry "Did you ever really love me, or was I just something to pass the time?"

"I'm sorry Mack, I don't think I did." Mack took her house key off her ring and laid it on the counter. She climbed the stairs, got her suitcases out of his closet and packed her bags. She packed in fifteen minutes, she left his house not looking back. She didn't even slam the door when she left, she drove across town to her house. She waited until she was inside with the door locked until she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

He deserved to have his ass kicked plain and simple, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He took a drink of his beer, he was a rotten excuse of a man. He got good and drunk that night to forget about her, except there was no forgetting her. He couldn't even sleep in his bed, he had to go to the guest room to sleep. He dreamed of her all night, he woke up the next day with a hangover from hell.

He walked into Nate's apartment the next morning feeling like death.

"You look like hell Sparky!"

'Good morning to you too Parker."

"What's wrong with you?"

Sophie and the rest of the team walked into the room, Eliot was drinking a cup of coffee nursing his hang over.

"You look like hell Eliot, you sick?"

Eliot just growled that he was fine, he sat in silence as they discussed a new case they had. Nate walked up to him and asked him what was wrong, that there was no use in denying it.

"You haven't talked to Mack?"

"No, not today. Why?"

"We broke up last night."

Nate didn't say anything, judging from Eliot's appearance he thought it was Mack's idea. He patted him on the shoulder and told him it would be fine. Eliot didn't have the nerve to tell him what a colossal ass he'd been to his sister, and what he had done to her.

XXXXXXX

Mack called into work that morning, she felt like hell, she blamed it on the attack in the clinic's parking lot the day before. They didn't need to know she was nursing a broken heart. She opened the house to let it air out, and ordered groceries to be delivered. Time to get on with her life without Eliot Spencer. She had allowed herself to cry last night, she would not shed another tear for him.

She looked in the mirror and noticed the bruise on her face from the attack from yesterday, perfect just perfect. She started cleaning the house it was a good outlet for her anger. She had music blaring, it took her two hours to get the house clean. She was tired and decided to lay down and rest for awhile since she hadn't slept well the night before.

XXXXXXXX

Nate walked into St. Peter's hospital looking for his sister, he stopped at the information desk. The sent him down to surgery to talk to the secretary.

"I'm Nate Ford, Dr. Ford's brother...I was wondering if I could see her between surgeries?"

"Dr, Ford called out today, there was an incident at the clinic yesterday afternoon."

"What incident?"

"You'll have to call Dr. Ford, sir."

Nate drove over to his sister's house not feeling very good about the situation. He beat on the door and got no answer. He rang the doorbell, she came to the door blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

He came in the house taking on her appearance, noticing the bruise on her face. "Did Spencer hit you?"

"Of course not, he'd never hit me!"

"What happened?"

"I was attacked leaving the clinic."

Nate gave his sister a hug, "Why did you two break up?"

"We just did. He broke my heart!"

"Do you want me to beat him up?"

Mack just laughed and hugged her brother "No, it's okay. I'll get over it. But thanks for the offer!"

Nate and Mack went out to lunch. She wasn't going to tell her brother the truth about the break up, she knew they had to work together. She didn't want to ruin their relationship.

XXXXXXXX

Nate came back to his apartment and pulled Eliot to one side "Did you know she was attacked in the parking lot of the clinic yesterday afternoon?"

"Eliot's heart skipped a beat "No, she didn't tell me."

"Her face is all bruised, didn't you look at her?"

"It's complicated!"

"I really should kick your ass for hurting her!"

"I probably should let you, Nate. I'm sorry!"

Nate didn't know what to say to that, he just looked at Eliot and could see he was in pain. "Eliot, what's going on?"

"She's just better off without me."

"Shouldn't you let her be the judge of that?"

"Trust me Nate!" Nate didn't want to get into an argument with his friend, he was going to get to the bottom of this he didn't like seeing either one of them in pain. He could tell that Eliot still cared for his sister, and she stilled cared for him. There was still hope.

XXXXXX

Eliot was on his way home when his phone beeped, when he got home he checked his messages. His anger bubbled up as he read his text.

 **Who will protect her now? Her beautiful pale skin turned such a pretty shade of purple! I see she's moved back to her house. Maybe I'll visit her tonight!**

He drove across town to set up surveillance on her house, he found a house for rent two houses down, he called and made arrangements to rent it. He could at least keep an eye out. Once he saw the lights go out at her house, he went and sat in her backyard, making sure she was safe. He called Hardison and asked for surveillance equipment for her house. He brought it over the next morning once she left for work.

"This is stalker creepy!" Eliot explained what was going on, about the texts he'd been getting and why he broke things off with her. "You have to tell Nate."

"Just help me get it set up. I've rented a house down the street, so I can keep an eye on her."

"You know if she finds this stuff, she's going to be pissed!"

"I know, I'll take the blame."

XXXXXXXXX

Mack walked into her house feeling exhausted, she walked over to the fridge, opened it, looked in and then shut it. She was too tired to eat. She turned out the lights went up stairs, took a hot bath, crawled into bed and watched a movie. She feel asleep before the movie was off, her sleep was filled with dreams of Eliot.

She woke up because she heard foot steps down stairs, she eased herself out of bed, and crept down stairs. There was a man standing in her living room, she looked around for a weapon, not seeing one handy she went through the dinning room to the kitchen. She picked up a knife from the butcher block setting on the counter, she picked up the landline and dialed 911, sitting the phone on the table. The man turned around and looked at her, he started running towards her. She could hear the 911 operator on the phone.

"The is Dr. Ford, there is an intruder in my home, send help!" She yelled. The intruder had his hands around her neck, she took the knife and slashed his hands, he slapped her across the face. She slashed the knife towards the intruder again missing, the intruder ran out the door to the street, leaving a blood trail. Mack ran to the bathroom and locked the door, waiting until the police arrived.

Eliot jerked awake when he heard the scream of sirens, he bolted out the door and down the street to Mack's house. The police and EMS had arrived, there was a trail of blood leading from the door to the street. Damn it! He feel asleep and something had happened to her. The officers were beating on her front door, when she opened the door and let them in, he started to breathe normally again. He tried to blend in to the crowd on the street so she wouldn't notice him.

She noticed Eliot as soon as she opened the door, why was he here? The officers took her statement and samples of the blood, she walked outside, and found Eliot.

"Why are you here?"

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It really doesn't concern you any more." She turned to walk off but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I still care what happens to you." She looked away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"It was an intruder, nothing else. It still doesn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"Did he hurt you? I saw the blood?" He did a quick inventory of her body for injuries.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" She turned to go back in the house while the police finished their investigation. She watched from the window watching Eliot walk off, she stepped out onto the porch watching him go into a house two doors down. She decided in the morning she was going to rent out her house and rent an apartment in town, she wasn't sure what game Eliot was playing but she wasn't going to play.

XXXXXXX

 **The little bitch cut me, she's going to pay for that!**

He planned on marching down to her house and telling her he was moving in with her and protecting her, he didn't care what she thought. He still loved her and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, it was his fault she was in danger. He had to find out who was using her to hurt him, and put a stop to it. He sent a message back to the number.

 **I think it's time you stopped playing games. Let's meet up and settle this like men!**

The return text: **All in good time! Not until you suffer!**

 **Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you!**

Return text: **Awww, but you care for her, hurting her; hurts you! Our day will come!**

It was time for Eliot to come clean to Nate about everything, he couldn't keep Mack safe on his own. He hoped Nate would understand, he walked down to Mack's house first to take care of her. He knocked on the door and waited, no answer. He looked around to see if she was in the back yard.

The neighbor came outside, "Are you interested in renting the house?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mack said she was putting the house up for rent, and getting something closer to work."

"Thanks!" The hell she was, he stormed off back down the street and got in his truck and drove to Nate's.

XXXXXXXX

She packed her clothes and other personal items, she was going to rent the house as furnished. She listed it with the realtor, she rented a storage unit for most of her things, she rented a room at a boarding house, she just needed a place to sleep. She also went out and packed up the lake house and put it on the market to sell, she made arrangements for everything to go into storage.

She made her way back to the boarding house and laid down and went to sleep. She had put in a long day, she was exhausted. She woke up to her cell phone ringing. She reached out and picked it up not bothering to look at who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Eliot yelled into her ear.

"That isn't your concern anymore!"

"I'm not playing with you, tell me right now!"

She hung up the phone and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Her phone rang again, she picked it up and hit ignore call. It rang for a third time.

"I told you it's none of your damn business!"

"Come on sis, we're all worried about you! You put the lake house up for sale, your house up for rent, we don't know where you are."

"I'm sure Hardison is trying to figure that out now!" She hung up the phone and turned it off. She wasn't on call so the hospital wouldn't being calling her.

She looked at the clock, it was only seven. She needed to get up and go eat some dinner. She got up and put on some clean clothes and left the house. She walked down the street to a cafe, she ordered a salad and some water. She was almost done eating when Nate sat down beside her.

"Took you long enough!"

"You're in danger, the attack in your home and the clinic parking lot...you need to come and stay with me."

"No thank you!"

"Damn it Mack..."

Mack got up and walked away "Nate I love you but I'm done with being bullied by bossy men. It's time to live my life!"

She got up and walked back to the boarding house, time to move to a different location.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Weeks Later**

Mack hadn't totally cut off her brother, she would call and check in every week, she refused to move in with him. When he suggested that Eliot move in with her to protect her she flat out refused. After all, she was still in love with him, his betrayal still hurt too bad. Too think he could throw her away like that, then he toys with her afterwards making her think he still cared. She just couldn't do it.

She was cleaning out her purse when she found the business card that she had stuffed in there three weeks earlier. She wondered if the offer still available. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"This is Dr. Ford, calling for General Atchley." After being on hold for ten minutes the General finally came on line.

"Dr. Ford, good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Is the job you offered me still available?"

"Yes, ma'm. We are always looking for good surgeons. What length of contract on you looking to sign?"

"Three month, with an opportunity to extend for another 3 at the end."

"Come by my office so we can discuss salary and terms. Is Tuesday at 2 good for you?"

"Yes sir."

Mack called the Chief of surgery and told him of her decision he was sorry to lose her but proud of her. She had several things to do before her meeting with the General. This is just what she needed a change of scenery, getting out of the country and helping serve her country.

XXXXXXXXX

Eliot hadn't seen Mack for three weeks, it was killing him. He wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms, and make her understand, tell her he loved her and never stopped. He was still getting the texts threatening her, he got angry with every one. When he found out who this was, they would pay, for the attacks on Mack, for him having to end their relationship to keep her safe. He prayed that she would understand and take him back once he told her everything.

Eliot laid in bed, he slowly got up and dressed. Walking down to his in home gym, he worked out, trying to get out some of his frustration. He went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he gulped it down. He walked back to the bedroom and took a shower, he had to be a Nate's in a hour. They had a job to go on, he hoped he got to hit some people.

XXXXXXXX

Mack entered General Atchley's office at two on the nose, he shook her hand. They went over her contract, salary and where she would be going. She handed him her physical papers, and in case of emergency papers. She would leave with the next group to deploy in two weeks, he asked if she understood the dangers of going to a war zone. She assured him she did and looked forward to serving as a civilian, she shook his hand and got up and let the his office. She took the duffle bag he gave her a list of things she might find useful to pack.

She called Nate and got his voice mail. "Nate, I need to talk to you. It's important. Talk to you later, please call me back!" She ended the call and sat down with her list and when through it to see if she needed to buy anything. She had two weeks to get ready, she called the hospital and turned in her notice. She went through her closet and decided she needed to do some shopping, to prepare.

Nate called her back and told her they were out of the country for the next two week. "What do you need sis?"

"Nothing it isn't important. It can wait."

"We'll take when I get back?"

"Sure." She felt guilty, because she would be gone when he got back, but it is what it is. She'd leave him a letter, explaining it all. She went to bed that night, she had to get up early in the morning and start getting ready.

She sat down later that night with pen and paper to write Nate a letter.

 _Dear Nate,_

 _There's no easy way to tell you this, I signed a three month contract with the Army, I will be serving as civilian surgeon in Afghanistan. My contract includes, a extension clause at the end of three months. Don't be mad, I made up my mind and nothing you could have said would have changed it. I needed a change, this isn't Eliot's fault so please don't blame him. I still love him, I just needed a way to move on and this was a way to do it. I promise I will be safe. By the time you read this, I will be heading out._

 _I will contact you when I get there. I'm taking my laptop so we can Skype!_

 _Love_

 _Mack_

Mack folded the letter up and put it in an envelop and sealed it. She put it in her purse, she had keys to Nate's apartment so she would leave it there for him to find when he got back. She went to bed, and had a restless night.

She woke up the next morning, and was out the door. She swung by Nate's and dropped off the letter. She went shopping for what she needed for three months in Afghanistan. She got home and packed everything in the duffle bag, she went to her lawyer's office and made changes to her will. Leaving everything to Nate is something happened to her, he made him beneficiary of her life insurance policy. She ran back over to Nate's apartment and left the paperwork with his letter.

XXXXXXX

The two weeks went by fast, the morning had arrived, she went to the airport and waited for her flight. She was leaving with her group when she heard her name, she looked up and saw her brother and the rest of the team. They looked confused as she was in among the young men and women dressed in army fatigues. She was dressed in khaki pants and a green t shirt, and had a jacket on. She was dressed to blend in with them.

She's gone through security and was waiting to board the plane when her phone started ringing, she looked at caller ID, it was Nate. She didn't want to talk to him right now so she ignored the call. A few seconds later her phone rang again and it was Eliot, she took a deep breathe and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you going?" Growled Eliot

Out of the country."

"Why are you with a group of military men and women?"

"I'm deploying with them?"

She could hear him breathing on the phone "What did you just say?"

"I have to go, they are calling my flight." She ended the call.

"Damn it Mackenzie!"

XXXXX

Nate looked at Eliot, "What did she say?"

"She's deploying with them?"

"She's what?"

"Hardison, find out what flight she's on, and where's she's going! Stop that flight!"

"Nate, it's too late to stop this one...maybe.."

"Just do it!"

Hardison got out his laptop and pulled up some information. "She's flying with a group from Fort Devens and heading to..."

"Where is she going?" Growled Eliot.

"Kandahar Afghanistan." Hardison said in a whisper.

XXXXXXX

 **02:00 Kandahar Afghanistan**

Mack slept some on the plane, she was still tired, she was ready to get settled in and start working. She was shown to her quarter, she unpacked, and pulled out her lap top, she couldn't decided if she wanted to log on to Skype and see if Nate was still up or wait until tomorrow. Most likely he was going to be hella pissed, but what could he do she was half a world away.

She sit up her computer and turned it on, logging on Skype, nothing. She then turned on her secured webcam and logged into Hardison's webcam at Nate's apartment. He could hear Nate and Eliot yelling at each other.

"This is your fault Spencer!"

"Nate, I'm sorry. I never thought she would have done something so stupid."

"Ummmmm...guys..." She heard Hardison trying to stop them.

"If you hadn't broken her heart, she would have never of left! What exactly did you do!"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Ummm guys!"

"No, she wouldn't tell me anything!"

"UMMMMMM GUYS!"

"WHAT!" They both looked at Hardison.

"We have a peeper from Afhanistan."

They turned to look at the monitor, starring at Mack on the screen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yelled Nate.

"Didn't you read the letter I left you?"

Nate was starring at his sister, "I want an explanation Mackenzie Grace!"

"I wanted an opportunity to help others. There was a need for surgeons, they came looking for me three weeks ago I said no. Things changed, I changed. It isn't any ones fault."

"How could you be careless?" Growled out Eliot.

"Go to hell Eliot!"

"I'm already there, with you in the middle of a war zone."

"That's not for you to worry about! I'm going to bed, it's two am." She ended the feed and turned everything off.

She laid down in bed and cried herself to sleep, she missed Eliot, at least she could get over him by putting a million miles between them.

XXXXXXXXX

Eliot drove himself home in a foul mood, he drove her away. Instead of keeping her safe, she ended up running right into the heart of danger. What the hell was she thinking. He went inside his house and grabbed a beer and took a long swig. He slammed the bottle down on the counter, and picked up his phone. He scrolled through the pictures he had of her. He sent her a text:

 **Stay safe! Come home to me baby!**

He knew it was early over there but he had to send it, it was probably a mistake to say it to her now. He laid down and went to sleep dreaming of her.

XXXXXX

Mack woke up at 0600, she got dressed and went for a run before breakfast, she needed coffee and lots of it. She took a shower and checked her phone before leaving for the mess tent. She had a text message from Eliot, she read it and didn't know how she felt about it. Was he trying to manipulate her, to get her to come home. It wasn't going to work, she was here for three months.

She walked to breakfast, she met some of the other physicians she was gong to be working with. Some were enlisted some were civilians like herself, after they ate they walked over to the hospital. She made rounds on some of the patients, that were in recovery. She was exhausted by the end of the day but it was the good kind of exhausted, like she had accomplished a lot. It was 1800 hours her time, it would be two am Boston time, she went to supper and went to bed early because she was tired. She sat her alarm for six am so she could talk to her brother.

She woke up the next day, and turned on her computer, she turned on her webcam and logged into the webcam at Nate's apartment. She could see Hardison sitting at his usual spot drinking an orange soda, Sophie was sitting at the table eating lunch with Nate, Parker was in the kitchen eating a sandwich, and Eliot was also in the kitchen.

She cleared her voice and Hardison looked up "Hey doc, how's it going?"

"Dusty as hell but fine!"

Hardison laughed, Nate looked up, he got up and went up stairs to his room. Sophie got up and walked over to sit by Hardison. "Guess he's still mad huh?"

"What did you expect Mack? You ran half a world away without telling him. He's scared and worried."

"I know...I just needed a change."

Parker came forward and told her hi and that she missed her. Eliot stepped forward, Mack wasn't sure she could handle talking to him face to face. Hardison, Parker, and Sophie made some excuse about needing to go somewhere, Mack secretly thought they were traders.

Eliot looked at her for a long time before he spoke "Promise me you'l be safe."

"Eliot..."

"Promise me!"

She looked away, "I promise!" They just starred at each other for a few minutes not saying anything. Eliot took a deep breathe and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and you thought you had to go half a world away..."

"It wasn't about that..."

"Mack, I never..."

The connection was lost before Eliot could finish what he wanted to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

Mack was sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee on her day off, when another doctor sit down beside her. Her name was Mary and she was also a civilian doctor. They got to talking and found out there were from the same part of the country, they had several things in common. Mary had been at a field hospital and had just arrived at the base hospital.

"So, what are you running from?" Mary asked.

"What makes you think I'm running from anything?"

"You've got sad eyes. I'm thinking a broken heart."

"A little bit of a broken heart, I took this opportunity to make a difference and get over it. My brother is pissed at me but hoping he'll get over it."

"What are you running from?"

"A marriage that went bad. No broken heart!"

The two women laughed, Mary patted her hand and told her not to give up on love.

XXXXXX

Eliot woke up with a jolt, he wasn't sure what had woke him up. He got up out of bed and slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. He saw nothing out of place. He walked down stairs and looked around, and noticed a letter on the kitchen counter. He slowly walked around, not seeing anything else out of place, he walked to the front door and opened it, there was no one around. He walked back into the kitchen and opened the letter, pulling out the paper he unfolded it. There was a picture of Mack sitting at a table drinking coffee with a women, he could tell she was in Afghanistan. The note attached read:

 _I can still get to her a half a world away! Remember that!_

He crumpled up the paper and swore under his breathe, he was going to lose his mind not knowing if she was safe.

XXXXXXXXX

She was given notice to pack her bags she was being moved to a field hospital, she didn't have time to notify her family of the move. She'd have to wait until she got there. She loaded up on the truck told Mary good bye and rolled out in under two hours. Not too shabby for a civilian. She didn't know how long she was going to be out in the field but she'd do it and not complain. It was a long and dusty ride to the camp she was moving to, she sat in the back of the truck with the soldiers.

She was at a Camp near the Pakinstan boarder, she reported to the hospital as soon as she arrived. She was shown to her quarters where she unpacked quickly and returned to the hospital. She had her lap top with her, she got reports on her new patients, did rounds and sat down to contact someone to tell them she had moved.

She turned on her computer and Eliot and Hardison were sitting at the table looking at the monitor. "Hey, girl...How are you?" Asked Hardison.

"Dusty!"

Eliot looked at her surroundings and noticed the change "Where are you?"

"I'm at a field hospital, near the border!"

"Damn it!"

"It will be fine Eliot! Calm down!" Eliot didn't like that she was no longer at Kandahar, at least there she was half way safe, but being at a field hospital was a differant kind of dangerous. Eliot whispered to Hardison to get Nate. "Why did you move?"

"I'm paid by the army, they tell me to go, I go!"

"Damn it Mack..."

"Eliot it will be fine, you worry way too much!"

Nate walked into the room saw her on the screen and started to walk away. Eliot stopped him and whispered in his ear "Nate, she's been assigned to a field hospital, talk to her." He stopped and sat down and looked at her.

"Mack, how are you doing baby?"

'I'm fine, you guys worry way too much!"

They talked for a few minutes more, she had to go and round on her patients she promised to get a hold of them when she had more time. She disconnected the call, and saw to her patients.

XXXXX

Eliot was taking out the guards so Parker could get into the office and steal the files. Come on Parker, quit playing around, he growled over the coms. He heard her laugh over the coms, she opened the safe and found the files. She quickly lifted them, and came out the side. Eliot waited until she cleared the building and followed out behind her.

They hopped in the van and Hardison drove off, the job was over and done with. Eliot just wanted to go home and see he could find Mack to talk to her. She hadn't been in contact with them for two weeks and he was worried. He knew from experience that sometimes the internet connection could be hit or miss, he was hoping between that and her being busy that's why she hadn't talked to them.

It was ten pm his time so it would be six her time, he turned on his lap top and logged into his webcam and rang into her like Hardison had showed him. He could see her sleeping, he was relieved she was okay. He called her name, she rolled over looking around. She got up and turned a desk lamp on, she sat down at her desk.

"Eliot?"

"We've been worried about you."

"Sorry, it's been busy and the internet has been spotty."

"I figured as much...I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I never...that day when you found me in bed I"

She looked away "Eliot...please..."

"I wasn't with her! I needed to...someone was threatening you because of me...I thought you would be safer..."

"Are you done? Do you feel better now?"

"Please...baby...I love you..I never stopped..."

"I've got to go." Mack disconnected the call before he could finish. She didn't know what to think about his so called confession, She got up and got ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXX

 **One Month Later-**

She'd been in Afghanistan for two months now, she had to decided what she was going to do next. Did she stay for another three or go home. She hadn't talked to Eliot since his confession, she had talked to everyone else. They dropped hints that he wasn't doing the best but she couldn't think about him, she had too much going on here.

She was working nights that week at the hospital, she put on her sleep mask and laid down for a nap, she would talk to Nate later after she did her rounds. She woke up at 1600, jumped in the shower to cool off and cleaned up. She went to grab some dinner and then went to the hospital to check in. She got report on her patients did her first rounds, and sat down and logged on to her computer.

She sat her alarm for 0000 hours to call Nate, it would be 0800 his time. She sat back and did some charting, visited with the nurses and the other doctor on duty. She did her 2300 rounds and sat down to talk to her brother.

"Hey sis, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"Fine. So you have a month left. What are you doing to do?"

"I don't know if I'm staying for 3 more or coming home."

"I miss you, I hope you decided to come home." Nate noticed that the lights were shaking around her. She stopped and looked around.

"I just don't know Nate." He heard what sounded like thunder, she stopped and looked around again. A solider came into view and whispered something into her ear. Shen nodded her head. The lights went out then came back on.

"Dr. Ford, we need to evacuate, now." She nodded her head.

"Nate, I've got to go!"

"Mack, what's going on! Talk to me!" Mack looked at her screen and saw Eliot come into view. She got up from her seat and the young soldier was taking her arm pulling her.

Nate and Eliot stood frozen as they watched an explosion rattle her computer, they watched as the solider knocked her to the ground and laid on top of her, she heard them scream her name.

The screen went black, Nate and Eliot just starred at each other, Nate sat down and tried to reconnect but didn't have any luck. They yelled for Hardison to come help, he tried and didn't have any luck either.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Eliot was aware of was the intense throbbing in his head, the second was that he couldn't move his arms or legs. His memory started to come back to him, he was suppose to be on a plane going to Germany to bring Mack home. He slowly raised he head and looked around, he was in a bed room chained to a chair, he struggled to get up.

"Hardison, can you hear me?"

"He can't hear you, I took that little thing out of your ear. Your all mine!" Eliot looked up to where the voice was coming from and noticed the blonde sitting across the room in the shadows. He recognized her from that morning as the one that attacked him in his yard.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

She strolled across the room and slapped him "You don't remember me?" Eliot looked at her with confusion. "We went out, you took me back to your house we had a wonderful night of passion, you promised to call me. Then you met her!" He racked his brain trying to remember her, the old him was a love em and leave em, he hadn't been that guy for several months.

"I'm sorry, that I hurt you, but I'm with someone now...I love her."

The women laughed "I took care of her, she isn't coming back!" She slammed out of the room leaving Eliot to struggle and try to get away.

XXXXXXX

Mack was on the final leg of her journey home, she had a lot of time to think. She had gone half a world a way to try to forget him, she realized she didn't want to. She was still in love with Eliot. As soon as she got home, she was going to beg for forgiveness and hope it wasn't too late. She had been awful to him, the last time he tried to talk to her. She wouldn't blame him, he had given up and moved on.

She sat back in her seat and relaxed, she had the entire to get through.

XXXXX

The women walked into the room and walked up to Eliot "Hello love!" She pulled back his head and kissed him, he turned his head rejecting her. She laughed and got in his face "My name is Rose, do you still not remember me?"

Eliot looked at her, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." She smiled sweetly at him and walked to the door.

"I told you our time would come. I'd hate to bring Mackenzie into this, isn't she due back soon? I do owe her one for cutting me." She walked out of the room to Eliot yelling.

XXXXXX

Mack's plane landed, she grabbed her backpack and was anxious to get off the plane and over to Eliot's, if he wasn't waiting for her. She went through customs, and was coming through the gate when she saw Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison. No Eliot, well what did she expect? She hurried through the gate, she threw down her backpack and threw her arms around her brother's neck. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"Mack, I'm so glad you're home!"

"I love you Nate!"

"Love you too sis!"

She hugged Sophie, Parker, and Hardison, she picked up her backpack. They were looking behind her, towards the gate. "Who are you looking for?"

"Where's Eliot?" Nate asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know...where?"

"He isn't with you?" Asked Hardison.

"No, why would he be?"

"He was coming to get you in Germany!" Nate said rubbing his face.

"He never showed up."

Hardison went to the van and checked some things out, while they went to baggage claim and got Mack's bag.

"Nate, he never got on his flight. His com is off line. I don't know where he is."

They loaded up into the van and headed to Eliot's house. "Hardison, hack into his security footage." Mack pleaded.

Hardison started going through the last week's footage and found where he was attached and dragged to a van in front of the house. They got a partial plate number. He then was able to trace the plate and van going through the city, tracking it to a apartment leased to a Rose Creason. The team made a plan to rescue Eliot, Nate looked at Mack and shook his head no.

"I'm pretty sure Eliot wouldn't like you involved in this!"

Parker and Mack looked at each other and smiled, replying in unison "Then I can't think of a better reason why I/she shouldn't do it!" Nate threw his hands up in the air giving up. Mack walked over to her brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Someone has the man I love, do you really think I'm going to sit here and wait?"

"Let's go steal back Eliot!"

XXXXXXX

Rose walked back into the bedroom and showed Eliot the pictures she'd taken at the airport. "Looks like she made it home!"

"Leave her alone! Do whatever you want to me...but leave her alone!"

"Such devotion...it would be too bad if she had an accident!"

Eliot struggled against the chains trying to get up. "Who are you working with?"

"No one, sweetheart. I love you!" She kissed him on the mouth "As soon as you admit you love me, the sooner I can let you out of those nasty chains!" She patted him on the shoulder and walked to the door. "Don't take too long...I'd hate it if something happened to Mackenzie." She smiled and walked out the door.

Eliot had to get out of here and warn Nate and protect Mack, he couldn't let anything happen to her.


	10. Chapter 10

They headed out to the apartment building in Lucille, Parker and Mack were harnessed up with gear in case they had to climb. Mack also had a first aid kit in case Eliot needed it. Hardison was their eyes, they had slipped in the coms, Mack had an extra one in her pocket for Eliot. Nate was still hesitant about letting Mack do this, but he knew his sister was stubborn, once she made her mind up, there was no changing it.

Nate hugged Mack "You come back safe, you hear me! Any sign of trouble and get out. Eliot wouldn't want you getting hurt!"

"I'm not coming back without him! I will be safe!" She winked at Sophie and hugged her brother back. Parker and Mack climbed out of the van. "Let's kick some tires..." Mack said laughing

"and light some fires!" Parker finished. She and Parker fist bumped and took off to find Eliot.

They entered the building, Hardison watched their coms climb the stairs to the tenth floor. The accessed the air ducts and climbed in, Parker went in one direction and Mack went in another. They each left a trail so the other could them if needed. Mack quietly crept along, peering into rooms, so far no luck, she was about to give up when she heard someone say his name.

"Eliot, I do love you." Mack peered through the vent and watched the women grab him and kiss him. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything. She walked to the door, and left.

Eliot had slumped forward in his chair, Mack kicked the vent open and jumped down. She landed on the floor and Eliot didn't move, she squatted in front of him. She touched his face, "Eliot?"

He could smell and hear her, he must be dreaming, he could feel her touch too, it felt so real.

"Eliot, look at me!" She put her hands on his face and lifted his head up and kissed his lips. "Parker I found him!" He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and looking at her.

"Get out of her Mack, she's crazy, she'll kill you!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" She opened her jumper and pulled out a kit and started to pick the locks on the chains. The door opened, she stoppled what she was doing and spun around.

"Get out Mack, now!"

She looked at him and smiled "This bitch is mine!"

She turned around and punched Rose in the face stunning her. Rose fell to the ground but stood back up and came running towards Mack screaming at her. Mack put her hands out stopping her, pushing her back against the wall. She kicked her in the face breaking her nose, Rose screamed in pain. Rose grabbed Mack and threw her in the hall, Mack fell to the floor.

Parker popped out of the air duct "Hiya Sparky!" She hit the floor and picked the locks. Nate was screaming in the coms "What's going on?"

They could hear Mack and Rose fighting in the hall, Eliot and Parker went running down the hall trying to follow them and stop the fight. Rose had gotten a knife and was holding it to Mack's throat. Eliot went running towards the women in a panic, he was afraid he wasn't gong to get there in time.

Mack broke the hold, and flipped Rose on her back, kicking the knife away from her. Parker ran over and grabbed Rose up from the floor as the police came bursting in. Mack turned around and looked at Eliot, he was starring at her.

She took three steps to him "You're worth fighting for...I never stopped loving you!...I'm..." She never finished her sentence Eliot picked her up in his arms and kissed her.


End file.
